


1# CATCH

by san_wonju



Series: A CERTAIN UNKNOWN PLEDGE THE CROSS LINKER / TO ARU MICHI NO SEIYAKU THE CROSS LINKER [2]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, teleporter x telepath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_wonju/pseuds/san_wonju
Summary: Shirai saw a cat went into an alley and picked the back which was belonged to Misaki. From that point, Shirai used herself to shield protect Misaki from explosions twice. Making Misaki cried and somehow she bringing her to her secret room?
Relationships: Konori Mii/Yanagisako Aomi, Shirai Kuroko/Shokuhou Misaki
Series: A CERTAIN UNKNOWN PLEDGE THE CROSS LINKER / TO ARU MICHI NO SEIYAKU THE CROSS LINKER [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1# CATCH

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. Sorry if it's messy but... I'm doing my best haha...  
> Remember this is fanfiction so it won't go like how the anime/manga/novel going.  
> And here's the 1st chapter~!

\-- at the certain street heading to the hospital, 3 days after Judgement Cage case--

It was a calm morning before midday and the sky was so clear. Shirai walked with her hood on, hiding her face from the camera around that street as she looking straight with no emotion showed on her face as usual. No one walked beside her and she was heading to the hospital by herself to see Konori while her hands staying inside her hoodie’s pocket. She wore her favorite outfits which was the one she wore for her Judgement duty. Yep, the one set she wore in the previous chapter but this time in different colors. Her hoodie was grey with black outlines while her pants was black with grey outlines as ****SHIRAI**** in white color. Her shoes even had black lines and the ring on her neck was black with white lines. The code on that ring was different too. The code now ****S41R41-K.**** Inside her pocket pants, there were 10 crown ringlets in total (5 in each pocket) but in a different color than the usual one she wore. It was another colored one. Their color was black with white lines and ****CROWN RINGLETS**** in white color. She had adjusted her electric gun to give a good electric shock in 3 seconds but with enough voltage to knock out a human after seeing how the previous electric bullet didn’t die off unless someone deactivated it. Her patrol time was after lunchtime and she wanted to check on Konori as Aomi handled the work in their office. However, she saw a man who ran with a bag in his arms. He ran past her and she kicked his leg in a quick sweep. Making him fell to the ground and rolled to the letterbox. He got dizzy after that rolling and crashing so Shirai walked to him quietly and made him lied on his stomach with hands behind his back, locking his wrists with her black crown ringlets.

“I’m from Judgement. You’re under arrest for robbery” Shirai said calmly then a lady and another Judgement member from that area went to her.

The lady and that Judgement member thanked her as Shirai returned that stolen bag to its owner.

“Please check your bag. If something gets lost or gets broken, I’ll handle it” Shirai said and that lady smiled after checking her bag.

“It’s fine. Nothing gets lost or broken. Thank you. How about I treat you two to some meal? It’s almost lunchtime” That lady smiled warmly at them.

“I’m sorry but I’ve someplace to attend now. I’ll take my leave 1st” Shirai said then bowed to them and left.

“My... She’s really a good kid. How about you, Miss?” The lady asked and that Judgement member looked at that man.

“I’ll pass. I need to wait for Anti-Skill to come for this man. Thanks for your offer” That Judgement member said politely and the lady smiled.

“Then, be careful on your duty. See you next time” The lady left and that Judgement member waved goodbye to her.

“I feel like I’ve seen that girl with someone in Judgement before...” That Judgement member thought then a man from Anti-Skill came with his black motorbike. “Ah, this is the robber I reported earlier, Sir,” That Judgement member said and he got shocked as he saw crown ringlets on his wrists.

“Are you the one who arresting him?” He asked and that Judgement member smiled.

“Yup! I’m the one who arrested him!” She lying and ironically, he believed it.

“Nice! We need your help! Alpha! Come here! I find someone who can help us!” He called his friend through his headset and soon, another Anti-Skill came with a big motorbike with ALPHA on his left chest, on his bulletproof vest. “Miss, you can get on his bike. I’ll take care of this man. Alpha will tell you about the case. I’ll go after you guys later” He took that man then left and...

“There’s a dangerous bad guy with an ability we call, Explosive Hand level 4 who breaking into our special prison for level 4 espers this morning and injuring some Anti-Skill in there. He takes 7 people with him and they all are pyromancers level 4. I wish you wanna help us catch them. Miss teleporter. You and your crown ringlets will be a great help for us to arrest these fiery guys” Alpha explained and that Judgement member sweated as she got doomed by her lie.

“H-Huh? But that’s Anti-Skill job to fight against espers, right? I’m with Judgement” She stuttered as her lies would be found out soon.

“My Head Chief has given a special permit for you to fight and arrest other espers. You’re the Judgement Ace and Pride after all. So you don’t have to think about that. With your help, we can arrest them without anyone getting injured. You can knock them out like how you knocked 35 espers in your Judgement Cage case. I hear it from my senior and I believe you can handle them since level 3 espers don’t trouble you” Alpha smiled brightly and she realized that she had done a great mistake.

“I’m sorry but I’m not the one who arresting those guys or the guy earlier!” She bowed deeply and Alpha’s smile turned into the dark one as something snapped inside him.

“Don’t lie about things like that! Now go and make apologies letter to your fellow comrade, your chief, your Head Chief, and my Head Chief! Your lies can make people get killed! Now go and write them down!” Alpha shouted and she ran in full speed and fear. “Beta, the girl from earlier isn’t that one. She lies” Alpha called his friend from earlier, Beta.

“I can’t believe someone lies like that. What a headache” Betha sighed as he rode his motorbike.

“I guess we have no choice but make an emergency request to Judgement so they’ll send that girl to help us out” Alpha rode his big motorbike again and Betha laughed dryly.

“Hahaha... But we need to find them 1st and that’ll take much time. Someone may die if we don’t find them soon. They steal one of our barrier devices and this city isn’t that small” Betha said.

“Right! I know someone who can help! Konori Mii from Judgement 177th Branch! She’s level 3 clairvoyance! She can help us with tracking them!” Alpha turned his direction to Konori’s Judgement Office, closed the call before Beta could say anything about his plan.

\-- Heaven Canceller’s Hospital inside Konori’s room --

Somehow and another way, Alpha was in the hospital room where Konori stayed and Konori sat on her bed while drinking a glass of warm milk which she got from the nurse. Alpha sitting on the seat next to the bed while waiting and Konori sighing as she putting the empty glass on the drawer next to her.

“So? What brings you here?” Konori asked and Alpha looked at her.

“We need your help to look for some people,” Alpha said and Konori hummed softly.

“Hm? Sorry but my wound isn’t gone yet so I can’t leave this hospital. My supervised child is a stubborn one so try to persuade her to let me go with you 1st. She’ll send you outside if you try it though. Trust me” Konori said calmly and Alpha got dumbfounded by hearing that.

“But you’re her supervisor. You’ve higher position than her” Alpha said and Konori blinked her eyes.

“Do you even know who that girl is?” Konori asked, making sure they were on the same page.

“Who?” He asked back and Konori’s eyes twitched in disbelief.

“How come you don’t know? Out of all Judgement members, there’s only one member who has a supervisor. It’s so easy to know who’s that” Konori said patiently and Alpha blinked his eyes.

“I think all young Judgement members have supervisors? They not?” Alpha asked and Konori sighed.

“That’s Judgement trainers, not the supervisor. The supervisor only pays attention to one member. Handle them, teach them, take care of them, train them, help them, and protect them. Supervising one person only and I’m that supervisor. Well, I can’t blame you for not knowing it, this’s new after all. I’m supervising a stubborn girl whose age 3 years younger than me. She’s a teleporter. You probably have heard of her. She’s... Judgement Ace and Pride. Crown ringlets creator and user. Kurone Shirai. That’s her name” Konori explained and Alpha’s jaw dropped.

“WHAT?!!” Alpha yelped and Konori startled a bit by his yell. “Then!! Can you tell her to help out in our case?!” Alpha got off from his seat and held Konori’s hands, surprising Konori. “Please help us!” He begged and the door opened.

As if the doom came to Alpha, Shirai came into that room with hands inside her pants pocket and saw him holding Konori’s hands. Konori remembered her case and soon, Shirai appeared beside Alpha and kicked him away from Konori.

“Guh!” Alpha lied on the floor after being kicked 4 meters away from Shirai while holding his stomach painfully.

_She’s still angry with that case, right?!_

Konori recalled how Shirai kicked the leader of Wolf Fang and Shirai sat on her bed with a cold face. Konori noticing the bad mood Shirai having and tapping on Shirai’s left shoulder with her right index finger to lure Shirai’s attention to her.

“Shirai... You know he’s from Anti-Skill, right? You don’t have to kick him that hard” Konori smiled nervously and Shirai glanced at her and then at that man for 3 seconds.

“Konori-senpai. I know you like the macho guy but he’s a no. He’s weak despite having those big muscles. He can’t protect himself from my kick. Or even endured it without being thrown away” Shirai stared at Konori flatly, showing her disapproval of that man being Konori’s lover which made Konori burst into laughter as she hearing the real reason for that sudden kick.

“Thank you for worrying about me. But he’s not even my crush and I’m not into some muscle lovers. I’m more into sweet things” Konori smiled and patted Shirai’s head gently. “He’s here for asking my help seriously,” Konori said and Shirai stared at him calmly. “Are you still alive?” Konori asked, making him shocked by that.

“Geh! That should be ‘are you okay?’ and yes, I’m still alive and awake” Alpha stood up and Shirai sighed.

“So, what does Anti-Skill want from my supervisor?” Shirai asked and Konori made an X sign with her arms, signaling him to not tell her.

“I want her to help us to look for our stolen device?” Alpha said, more like questioning himself and Konori smiling nervously as Shirai noticing something off from his words.

_Dude! Can’t you give a better lie than that?! Why are you even telling it like questioning yourself?!_

Konori scolded him in her mind as she knew Shirai wasn’t an easy person to trick. Unless it was Aomi who did the trick. Shirai would fall for it since Aomi did trick Shirai to eat meat and drink milk she hated once before. Just like how Aomi tricked Konori to drink coffee and ate veggies which she once hated. Konori didn’t like bitter foods and drinks before she met Aomi in their middle school.

“Don’t Anti-Skill have more people with tracking ability? You don’t need to use Konori-senpai’s clairvoyance for that. Seriously” Shirai stated, staying calm but her words showing irritation.

“Oh, right! I forget about that! Sorry for bothering you!” Alpha bowed to them then remembered the kick and the insult he got from Shirai. “I’ll get stronger next time we meet and I won’t get thrown by you again! Remember that!” Alpha ran from there, leaving them alone in that closed room.

_I don’t think 2nd encounter against Shirai will be better. She creates crown ringlets to make people whom she arresting not try to fight against her twice. Shirai holds back a lot when fighting after all._

Konori felt bad for him as that might be more painful next time.

“Shirai. Aren’t you being too cold to him? He’s a good person” Konori asked and Shirai took a deep breath.

“Males are dangerous” Shirai stated and Konori hugged her from behind.

“Doctor Heaven Canceller is a male too but he saves people. He’s not dangerous” Konori said softly, leaning to Shirai’s back.

“He’s an exception! Besides him, other males are dangerous!” Shirai raised her voice for the 1st time, there was anger in her words and hatred mixed in it.

“Okay. But not all of them are dangerous” Konori tried calming her down and Shirai looked away.

“Most of them treating females as toys to play and share with” Shirai spoke up and Konori got shocked by that. “Most of them seeing girls as bubblegum to enjoy and to throw away or to eat” Shirai added and Konori felt something was a bit off from the last word.

“Bubblegum shouldn’t be swallowed so you can’t eat it” Konori correcting her and something crossing her mind as Shirai being silent.

Konori recalled the 1st time she met Shirai inside The Main Branch Complex. A place where all information, secrets, experiments, and dangerous things being kept by the top 10 espers in Anti-Skill and Judgement. A home for them and also, a place where they raised Shirai in secret. Shirai was inside a room, locked from inside and Konori was with one of the ****Apprehend Skill**** team members. He was Kazuya Orion, the captain of that special team to keep and to assist Shirai whenever she needed them. Apprehend Skill Team was actually, Shirai’s personal team with 2 people from Judgement, Orion, and Ara plus 2 people from Anti-Skill, Rigel, and Beryl. They were the top 2 and top 3 Anti-Skill and Judgement who worked under secret order by the top 1 Judgement and Anti-Skill, their own head chiefs. Konori just joined Judgement at that time and she was assigned to a new branch, 177th branch with her as the sole member before her friend Aomi joined Judgement and became her member, not long after Konori brought Shirai into their boarding house in their middle school. This happened a long time ago where Konori was still a 3rd-year middle schooler before 2nd term began. A week after she left Big Spider Gang.

“Shirai, there’s someone who wanna see you,” Orion said softly to the door in front of him.

“Who? My mother?” Shirai asked behind the door and Orion sighed.

“She has come on your birthday before. Not Kurone Akane-san” Orion said.

“The doctor? Hexa? Is he coming again today?” Shirai asked, calling Heaven Canceller by a nickname Hexa since his name was too long to say and Orion smiling softly.

“Why is it always him you suspect to come?” Orion teased.

“Not him? Then I don’t wanna open the door” Shirai said bluntly and Orion got shocked by that.

“W-Wait! I bring your supervisor today! She’s coming here to see you!” Orion said and there was no sound but silent. “Shirai?” Orion called after waiting for a minute.

“My supervisor?” Shirai asked and Orion sighed in relief as he got a response.

“Yes. She’ll be supervising you from now on. Your mother can’t stay by your side most of the time so she asks this girl in person to stay by your side as your guardian in this city. She’s 3 years older than you and her ability is clairvoyance level 3. She’s a kind girl and she wants to meet you in person” Orion said softly with a warm smile.

“My guardian in this city? Really?” Shirai asked and Konori tapped Orion’s right shoulder as she wanted to talk to Shirai.

“Yes. I’ll be your guardian in this city as well as being your supervisor. I come here to see you” Konori said gently and there was that silent again but for some longer seconds.

“No” Shirai refused and Konori felt a sharp stabbing in her heart as no kids ever refusing her like that.

“I know it’s scary to meet a new person but I’m not a stranger. I’m your supervisor. Can’t we talk in person? I mean, face to face? I wanna see you” Konori tried her luck again and Shirai hummed softly.

“Hm... It’s not you. My name is Shirai. Kurone Shirai” Shirai stated and Konori blinked her eyes while Orion giggled secretly.

“Don’t worry. I also get treated like that before. She’ll open up to you if you can make her feel like home” Orion whispered to Konori and Konori smiled warmly.

“You’re right” Konori agreed with Orion. “Okay... Kurone-san, can I see you in person?” Konori asked.

“It’s Shirai! Shi-rai! That’s my name so call me that!” Shirai demanded, being stubborn as hell and they beamed as they found it cute.

“Then, Shirai... Can I see you? I wanna know you in person, not in some files” Konori said and the sound of the door being unlocked was being heard. “You can call me anything you want. My name is Konori Mii” Konori smiled warmly and Shirai opened the door a bit, revealing a bit of herself in a black hoodie and pants. “Konori-senpai?” Shirai said and Konori’s tears fell as Shirai opened the door widely, showing her whole body covered in the bandage and so with her ears.

Konori felt her throat burned as Shirai looked up at her calmly. Not understand anything. Couldn’t contain her tears anymore, Konori kneeling down and hugging Shirai as she crying on her left shoulder. Konori swore that she would keep Shirai safe and healthy since that day and visited her every time she could as she brought some sweets for Shirai. Shirai didn’t tell her why she was bandaged or why she was being kept in that room with her own special team to protect her. Shirai never told her but Heaven Canceller was her private doctor and so he knew more about Shirai than Konori did as he was the one who Shirai would talk to freely and openly, 4 times in a week. However, the doctor didn’t mention anything about what they talked about even to Konori and only certain higher-ups in Anti-Skill and Judgement who knew about Shirai. Recalling that, Konori looked away as she thinking about trying to ask about it now or not. She wanted to know better about Shirai. About the younger girl whom she supervised along this time. Along the time she had joined Judgement. She braced herself and cleared her throat to speak again.

“Shirai. Will you tell me what happened to you before we met?” Konori asked and Shirai was shocked by that question as she didn’t expect that to come.

“Konori-senpai. Let’s not talk about the past. It’s no use talking about it now” Shirai said and Konori sighed.

“It’s not useless. It’s important to me because it’s about you” Konori said seriously as she tapped Shirai’s nose with her right index finger and Shirai looked at the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Shirai said and Konori understood those words.

“It’s fine. You can tell me when you’re ready. I’ll wait” Konori smiled warmly and Shirai nodded.

It was peaceful and comfy silence for them to just sit like that. Sticking close to each other like a warm family for some minutes. But suddenly, Aomi barged into that room with a whoosh. Breaking the peaceful time they sharing brutally.

“Konori!! Your bestie is here to visit you!” Aomi said cheerfully, startling both of them as they not so used to that sudden action.

“Aomi. This’s a hospital. Be quiet” Konori warned her and Aomi blinked her eyes as she saw their positions then stared at Konori’s eyes.

“Konori... How could you?! I can’t believe my eyes! What are you doing to our child?!” Aomi yelled dramatically and Konori blushed instantly at the word, ‘our child’.

“Who do you mean our child?! We aren’t even in love!” Konori retorted angrily as she pulled away from Shirai.

“Such a strong refusal! It hurts! It’s killing me!” Aomi pretended to be in great pain as she raised her right hand while her other hand on her left chest, above her heart. “Are you ashamed of your wifey now?!” Aomi said more dramatically and Konori blushed in bright red.

“Whose wife are you?! You have a boyfriend in another school!” Konori yelled and Aomi pulled Shirai by her right arm gently, taking her to the center of that room.

“My poor child. Your daddy doesn’t love your mommy anymore!” Aomi pretended to cry while holding Shirai to her chest.

“Why am I being the daddy here?!” Konori got off from her bed, complaining about her given role.

“Oh! How cruel of you after making me marry you and bear your child! I can’t believe you!!” Aomi kept on her drama play and Konori got shocked by that fake statements.

“Who marries whom?! And who bears whose child?!” Konori yelled as loud as Aomi, ignoring Shirai who was watching their show play.

“What?! How cruel of you! I give all of my heart! My mind! My soul! And my body to you! How could you not remember me?! Hubby!!” Aomi said seriously, really into her role.

“What?!! You give what?!!” Konori yelped then remembered something. “Wait!! Who are you calling hubby?! I’m not your hubby!” Konori retorted again and Aomi put Shirai to her right side and stepped closer to Konori.

“Do you not love me? Do you no longer love me?” Aomi held Konori’s face with her hands and looked at her sadly, really sad as her eyes glittering with tears.

“What... What are you saying all of sudden? You’re important to me. Why do I not love you? I always love you as you’re no matter how weird you act sometimes” Konori said honestly, forgetting about what’s happening earlier and Shirai watching them quietly as it always amusing her to see them like that.

“You really mean it? Do you really love me?” Aomi asked, asking for certainty, and Konori sighing softly.

“What’re you asking? I always love you and will always do. So don’t worry about it” Konori patting Aomi’s head gently and smiling warmly at her.

“Then... Kiss me?” Aomi dared and Konori whacked her head with her hand chop, hiding her embarrassment for falling into that weird trick, again.

“Stop asking weird things like that!” Konori huffed and Aomi held her ached head.

“I’m only joking, you know? You’re really mean. Hey, Shi-chan. Are you sure this devil can be a good mother for you? She’s kinda brutal” Aomi pointed at Konori and Shirai blinked her eyes.

“Don’t answer that, Shirai. She’ll pull you into her weird play. She’s The Drama Queen in our school” Konori said calmly and Shirai hummed softly.

“I see... But if she’s the drama queen then who’s the drama king?” Shirai said curiously and Konori covered Aomi’s mouth with her hands tightly as Aomi wanted to answer it. “Konori-senpai?” Shirai called and Konori looked away.

“N-No! I don’t know who’s the king! More importantly! How about you go on patrol now? You’ve patrol duty today, right?” Konori changed the topic and Shirai remembered that.

“Then, I’ll leave now. See you tomorrow, Konori-senpai, Aomi-senpai” Shirai left that room and closed the door then teleported right away.

“What a close call” Konori sighed and Aomi released herself from Konori then turned to her.

“Why do you hide it from her? You’re The Drama King in our school, Konori” Aomi said and Konori stared at her flatly.

“As if I tell her that I play as your partner in all~ our school plays. What kind of queen are you anyway?” Konori said and Aomi smiled.

“Your lovely queen of course!” Aomi said proudly and Konori sat on the bed.

“Aomi. Be careful with your play. Especially with your mouth” Konori reminded her best friend (?) and Aomi walked to her then put her finger on Konori’s lips.

“Yes, Chief. I’ll be more~ careful~ So... Want some chocolate? Or milk?” Aomi took a chocolate bar and a milk lollipop out of her skirt pocket, surprising Konori with those.

“Milk” Konori took the lollipop in Aomi’s right hand and Aomi smiled.

“Baby” Aomi teased as she hid her smirk behind the chocolate bar and Konori blushed slightly.

“I like milk and it’s not weird, okay?” Konori saved the lollipop and Aomi patted her head softly while putting back the chocolate into her shirt pocket.

“Of course not. You’re still a crybaby after all” Aomi smiled softly and Konori got surprised by that. “Shi-chan still not telling you anything about herself, is she?” Aomi asked gently and Konori looked away.

“I think... Maybe she doesn’t trust me yet. She still keeps her case as a secret from me” Konori said sadly and Aomi kissed her forehead lightly.

“Don’t worry. Shi-chan trusts you. She trusts us. If not she won’t let us keep her. She just needs more time. She’s not ready to talk about her past to anyone yet. I’ll support you two and support Ui-chan too. I’m here with you so don’t carry everything on your own. We’re raising her together, aren’t we?’ Aomi said and Konori realized that.

Konori brought Shirai into her boarding house and kept Shirai there. Shirai lived with her and Aomi whom she had shared that room with even before Aomi joined Judgement and got into her branch some days after meeting Shirai. Konori wasn’t alone raising Shirai. Aomi was there with them. Smiling warmly at them and keeping them felt like they were home. Aomi had always been Konori’s best friend since Konori enrolled in middle school and shared both classes and her room with each other. Aomi always welcomed her even when Konori in Big Spider Gang. Aomi didn’t stay away from her or from Shirai. She welcomed them and cared for them. Loving and caring for them for real. Konori smiled and the sadness in her heart went away.

“Yeah... We’re raising her together” Konori said gently, looked happy again and Aomi hugged her.

“I love you and our little Shi-chan and Ui-chan” Aomi smiled and Konori hugged her.

“Thank you, Aomi” Konori whispered and Aomi smiled happily.

“Sorry for bothering you two but you have a new guest here,” Heaven Canceller said as Uiharu stood behind him, they already standing before the opened door.

“We don’t do anything!” Konori pulled away and Aomi stood beside her.

“It’s fine. I’ll visit again after you two are done” Uiharu smiled shyly and Konori sweated cold sweat while Aomi laughed softly, enjoying how Uiharu reacted.

“I’ll take my leave then” Heaven Canceler left and smiled as he went back to his office.

Some minutes earlier, Uiharu happened to be nearby when Aomi barged into Konori’s room and shouted whatever she said. Uiharu stood against the wall before the opened door, hearing whatever they said to each other and she blushing shyly as she putting her hands on her own face.

_Konori-senpai! Aomi-senpai! We’re in the hospital! Please stop yelling that out loud!!_

Uiharu begged in her heart as her head steamed. She didn’t see Shirai came out and teleported away as she covered her face with her hands. Some minutes later, Heaven Canceller came and saw her. He asked Uiharu to come in with him so Uiharu did as there were no embarrassing words to be heard. But then Uiharu and Heaven Canceller saw them like that which once again, made Uiharu blushed shyly while the doctor smiled happily as he knew that his patient had kind and caring people around them.

_There are no dull days with them here. What a lively group._

Heaven Canceller thought as he smiled, heading back to his office. Uiharu sat on the seat while Aomi sat on the bed beside Konori. It was awkward after all of those happened. Eventually, Uiharu laughed softly.

“Sorry for misunderstanding you two earlier, Senpai” Uiharu smiled and Konori sighed in relief.

“It’s alright. It’s Aomi’s fault after all” Konori smiled and Aomi sighed.

“Say the one who makes me do it. You’ll sulk again if I don’t do that play” Aomi said calmly and Konori smiled.

“I really can’t win against you in something like this, huh? It’s really irritating me sometimes but I don’t dislike it. It’s kinda relaxing actually” Konori admitted it and Aomi hummed softly.

“Mm... You better not cry in front of Shi-chan again and the same goes for you, Ui-chan. You two are so alike. Crybabies” Aomi gave the chocolate bar to Uiharu and they looked away.

“I’m trying my best,” Konori said.

“I don’t cry that often” Uiharu ate the chocolate bar to stay calm and Aomi looked at them with a soft smile.

“It’s fine to cry, you know? I don’t mind looking after you two after all! Anyway... Ui-chan. How’s your elementary school?” Aomi changed the topic and they looked at her.

“It’s nice and I get along well with other kids in my classes. But Shirai-san is my 1st best friend. How about you two? Since when you become friends?” Uiharu said, curious about them.

“Since middle school began. We got in the same class and the same room in the boarding house” Konori said calmly.

“But we’re not this close that time. We become this close after that Skill-Out fight broke out. You’re really a bad girl, Konori” Aomi said and Konori laughed dryly.

“Eh? Konori-senpai is... an ex-member of Skill-Out Gang?! I can’t see that!” Uiharu was so shocked and Konori sighed.

“My ex-gang is a nice one. We help people handle troublemakers around some areas” Konori sulked a bit.

“But you’re level 3 esper” Uiharu stated.

“That’s why I joined Judgement,” Konori said calmly.

“Nope. You left Big Spider Gang after your leader got killed. He told you to leave and find better way of life before going into his last fight. You still have his red jacket as a memento of his last wish then join Judgement. Bad girl. And bad liar to boot” Aomi said and Uiharu remembered the fight between 2 Skill-Out gangs which killed some of them.

“Say the one who joining Judgement to hook up with a hot guy” Konori glanced at Aomi and Aomi looked at her.

“Hm... I wonder who are you talking about” Aomi looked away and Uiharu caught a glimpse that the real reason was next to Aomi herself.

_Is it possible that Aomi-senpai joining Judgement because she’s worried about Konori-senpai? She’s kinder than I thought. I’m curious why Shirai-san joined Judgement and how she became one before us as well. Will she tell me if I ask her?_

Uiharu thought then something came into her mind. Something she wanted to ask about Aomi.

“Aomi-senpai. You’re level 2 esper, right?” Uiharu asked and the two girls looked at her.

“Yep. I’m one level under Konori. Why?” Aomi said innocently and Uiharu perked up.

“What’s your esper ability?” Uiharu asked curiously and Konori looked at Aomi.

“Right. Aomi. You never tell us about that” Konori said and Aomi smiled at them.

“I’ll tell you if Ui-chan tells her ability 1st” Aomi smirked and Uiharu got caught off guard.

“My ability is so weak and not as cool as Konori-senpai and Shirai-san’s. I’m just a level 1 esper too” Uiharu said shyly and Aomi sighed.

“Then I won’t tell you mine,” Aomi said.

“I can keep things I touch at constant temperature! My ability is called Thermal Hand!” Uiharu said quickly, surprising Konori and Aomi.

“Amazing!/That’s cool!” Konori and Aomi said at the same time, surprising Uiharu with their reactions.

“Can controlling the temperature is nice. You can keep your device stays cool or keep your drink warm. If you raise your level. You maybe will be able to control the air temperature. It’ll be so useful! Especially against cyromancer. Cyromancer can make ices and your ability will be so useful against that. You can even save people from hypothermia and heatstroke!” Konori said seriously and Uiharu smiled.

“Thank you for your support, Konori-senpai, Aomi-senpai” Uiharu smiled happily as she got a reason to raise her esper level.

“What’s your esper ability, Aomi? You never tell me about it” Konori said and Uiharu looked at Aomi with, ‘Please tell us’ face.

“Mine is called Avatar Change. It’s like shape-shifter but I need to kiss a photo or card which contains an avatar and they must be colorful not that black-white ones” Aomi said calmly and they blushed as they heard it.

“You’re born as a girl, right?” Konori asked and Aomi snorted.

“Rude. I can be a guy but I’m 100% girl originally!” Aomi stated and they all laughed together.

Konori had forgotten that dangerous espers were on the hunting as she had lunch which Uiharu had brought for them to enjoy together in Konori’s room.

\-- inside a certain cafe at the certain district at 3 p.m --

No one moved but kneeling down on the floor with hands behind their heads. Shokuhou Misaki had got separated from her clique and was in trouble. There were 8 men hijacking that cafe. Using some sort of odd device to prevent anyone got out and got into that cafe which made no one would know what happened there. Anti-Skill was outside of the cafe, discussing what to do. Misaki’s clique wondered about where Misaki’s and asked those Anti-Skill but they were told to stay away from the scene. Causing them to went back to the mall. Not knowing that Misaki was trapped as one of the hostages in that hijacked cafe.

_This’s bad. My remote is in my bag but that bag is... is being stolen by a naughty cat! Why cats never listen to people?!_

Misaki recalled how did she end up in that cafe. She was enjoying her weekend with her clique and was resting at a restaurant in the mall until a cat took away her bag. Yep. A black cat stole her bag. Why? Misaki wanted to pick that cat and so she put her bag on her table. She liked cute things and never once touched a cat so she tried her luck but she got a big zonk as the cat avoided her hands then ran along with her bag. Her clique was in the line for ordering foods and drinks. So, she ran after her bag by herself. She wasn’t athletic enough. She always skipped gym period thanks to her being lazy and now, she felt how much trouble she got in less than one hour from couldn’t catch up to the cat to get back her precious bag.

_I shouldn’t come to this cafe to drink! But I’m so thirsty from running around and... I haven’t get my bag from that cat too! Damn kitty! Even though the cat looks so cute! Waah~!!_

Misaki felt so weak and so useless as she wanted to just cry out loud like a child just lost their favorite toys in an amusement park. But she needed to stay strong since she might ruin her image as one of level 5 espers and she didn’t wanna lure any attention to her. Especially now when her remote was all out from her reach.

“Don’t try using your ability here or you all will die! I have the ability to turn things into bombs and explode all of you! Be quiet and we’ll keep you alive!” The leader of that men said and everyone shrunk in fear.

Shirai teleported around and spotted a black cat ran with a bag into an alley. She teleported again and landed in an alley where just 2 buildings away from that cafe. The black cat stopped and looked at her, walking to her with no fear and put the bag on the ground before Shirai’s legs.

“Nya~!” The cat meowed happily to her and she sighed.

“You again? Seriously? Whose bag you take with you this time?” Shirai kneeling down and taking that bag while the cat rubbed his head against her legs happily. “You should stop stealing for fun. I’ll take you with me and deal with your bad habit. But I need to look for the owner of this bag so don’t go around and cause trouble to anyone. Please be a good boy here” Shirai patted that cat’s head and that cat purred then went from there.

_He runs away._

Shirai sighed and stood up with Misaki’s bag in her hand. She opened it and found some remotes along with a white handkerchief with S. MISAKI sewed on it and a golden flower petals pattern. The remotes were the odd stuff Shirai ever found from a bag but she didn’t mind as she closed the bag and saved it into her hoodie pocket. She teleported to the sky and saw the Anti-Skill team in front of that hijacked cafe. Soon, she teleported to behind them.

“Excuse me. Is there a matter here?” Shirai asked one of those men and they turned to her.

“It’s not a place for a kid to wander around now! Go home and be a good girl!” They said and Shirai stared at them flatly.

“I may not wear my uniform but I wear my armband. I’m Kurone Shirai from Judgement. We are on the same side so just tell me what’s going on here” Shirai said calmly and those men sighed.

“Listen, brat. It’s dangerous here so just go back to your Judgement office. We are Anti-Skill and we’ll handle this situation. Judgement doesn’t have to deal with this” A man who led that team said harshly and Shirai looked at the cafe.

“Captain, we can’t enter! They use some sort of barrier!” the 5th member of that team returned then stared at Shirai curiously as Shirai kept her eyes at that cafe.

“We need to break that barrier then. Call the breaker team now!” That man said and Shirai looked back at the man who stared at her.

“I’m Kurone Shirai from Judgement. Will you tell me what’s happening here?” Shirai asked but...

“I’ve told you to return back to your office! We don’t need you here!” That man yelled at her and everyone got stunned by that.

“Just wait here and watch” Shirai teleported away, shocking them as they remembering something about a teleporter who had no mercy which making them standing in fear.

Shirai teleported herself on the lamp attached to the ceiling, hiding there. She was lucky that she was small enough and so light. If not, the lamp might fall to the ground and her invasion would be a failure. She saw a black device with a white lamp on the table. She recognized it. She had seen one before and that brought back the memory of her past. Making her teleported a small bulb near her feet into that device, breaking it without no one noticing. Some couple seconds passed and Shirai had observed those men and pinned their positions into her mind before teleporting herself on the empty table. Standing there.

“I’m Kurone Shirai from Judgement. Turn in yourself and I’ll arrest you nicely” Shirai stated, surprising everyone.

“What?! A teleporter?! How come?! You shouldn’t be able to pass through our barrier!” Those men yelled in panic and Shirai stared at them flatly.

“Your device is so outdated than the device I know. Be good and I’ll be nice to you. I promise I won’t teleport anything into your body” Shirai sat on the table and Misaki couldn’t believe how calm Shirai acted.

“You’re lying! You must be wearing a device so you can use your ability to get here!” A man said and Shirai blinked her eyes.

“Device? What kind? This one?” Shirai showed one of her black crown ringlets to them.

“No way...” Those men dropped their weapons to the floor as they sweated. “You’re joking. How?” They sweated cold sweat, scared.

_It’s black! But it looks like those white crown ringlets in the news yesterday! She’s a teleporter and her name matches but... But!! Is this even real?! Or she’s just some impostor? Which one is it?!_

Misaki couldn’t understand what happened as she was so shocked to see black crown ringlets. Suddenly Shirai disappeared and a flashlight bomb was on the air. Soon a flash of light blinding them for some seconds then another flash happened then followed by another one. Everyone was stunned as those men fell unconscious in less than 5 minutes with their wrists locked by black crown ringlets. The man with the explosive hand was the only one left. He quickly grabbed Misaki as his hostage and pointed a knife to her neck.

_Really?! Why me?!_

Misaki got so surprised by the sudden turn of event. Maybe her bad luck was actually worse luck today. Maybe it was the worst of luck. Shirai who hid on the lamp looked at that man then at Misaki who tried her best to stay away from the sharp knife which pointing at her neck.

“Show yourself or this girl die!” He yelled and Shirai teleported on the table again, standing there with a cold gaze. “Drop off your device now!” He asked and Shirai took out the rest of the black crown ringlets from her pants pocket and threw them to the floor.

“Anti-Skill is ready to arrest you at the outside and your friends can’t help you out. I’ve sent my location to my head chief and she’ll send more Anti-Skill to here. You can’t escape. So, how about we make a deal? I’ll help you get out of here but let that girl go. I can teleport you out of this place” Shirai said and that man thought about it.

“I’ll explode this girl if you lie. I keep this girl as hostage and you’ll send us out of here!” He commanded.

“What?! No! He’ll kill us! He’ll explode this cafe and run away!” Misaki yelled out his thought and that man held her tighter, choking her so she would shut up.

“Silence or I’ll explode you!” He stated and Shirai looked at those men whom she had knocked out.

“I’ll send you out of here along with that girl,” Shirai said and that man smiled.

“Good! Now send us out of here!” He ordered and Shirai walked to him then held his arm and held Misaki’s hand.

“I’ll handle the rest,” Shirai said calmly and the three of them teleported away, high in the sky above that cafe.

“KYAAA!!” Misaki screaming as she falling down quickly and that man was 5 meters above her, busy with Shirai.

Shirai and that man fought while they falling down. Unfortunately, that man managed to kick Shirai away, and quickly, he took out his knife.

“Don’t blame me for this!” He threw the knife at Misaki and the knife exploded.

Everyone in that area got shocked by a huge boom from the sky. Misaki opened her eyes as she felt someone caught her back then saw Shirai holding her in a bridal carry. They still falling but Shirai had to shield her from the explosion using her own back. Shirai looked at Misaki who stared at her then put her right hand on Misaki’s eyes.

“Don’t see it” Shirai said and Misaki felt her chest tightened up as she couldn’t see anything.

“Bitch! Take this!” He threw his gun at them and another, a bigger explosion happened.

Everyone got panicked and ran out from that cafe in fear as another Anti-Skill led by Alpha and Betha came to their rescue and more people ran away from that area with the Anti-Skill team from earlier. That man got shocked as Shirai and Misaki were nowhere in his sight. He looked around but he couldn’t find them anywhere.

“Here!” Shirai said behind him and soon he got his face kicked by Shirai’s foot, being kicked by hard shoes. “Don’t open your eyes!” Shirai said and Misaki grabbed on her tightly as tight as she kept her eyes shut. “Almost... Make it!” Shirai grabbed that man’s leg then teleported him to above the mattress which was prepared by Betha Anti-Skill team. “It’s gonna be shaky so hold on tight and keep your eyes closed. I’ll keep you safe” Shirai held her with one hand while her other hand had returned to cover Misaki’s eyes again.

Shirai had teleported them at the sky right above that cafe earlier but she had teleported around patrolling today and didn’t sleep for some nights for creating new equipment for her Judgement duty too. She had absorbed most damage and most impact from the two explosions she took on purpose to protect people below them. She only had some energy left to teleport one person and already used it to teleport that man. It would be painful for anyone who watched it but luckily, they were high in the sky so no one saw it. The back of Shirai’s body right now. Shirai took a deep breath and soon her wounded back crashed 1st to the roof of that cafe and slipped down with Misaki stayed in her arms. She used her foot to slow down their falling from that roof and with thin luck, they stopped before fell off from the roof. Shirai breathed heavily and pulled her hand away from Misaki’s face. Letting Misaki opened her eyes. Shirai was barely awake and she looked so exhausted and so pale due to losing much blood in a short time.

“Are you okay?!” Misaki asked worriedly as she already on verge of tears and Shirai looked at her.

“Don’t show me that face. It’s gonna be fine. I’m... used to something worse than this” Shirai closed her eyes, fainted and Misaki got panicked as she saw blood from where they slipped down.

“Someone! Anyone!! Call ambulance! Anyone, please! She’s bleeding!” Misaki screamed loud enough and two men in a black uniform with white line and ****APPREHEND SKILL**** on their uniform’s back came to their rescue from a helicopter.

They helping them got down from the roof and quickly, put Shirai into a black ambulance car with ****APPREHEND SKILL**** on it where a lady in the same uniform as that man waiting on the driver seat. There was a ring on their right arm which matched Shirai’s ring on her neck. It was the ****RING ALERT,**** a device that would show them Shirai’s location in its small digital map screen, and the indicator lamp would glow to show the warning of Shirai’s condition. The indicator lamp would glow in red when Shirai’s life in danger while it would glow in blue when Shirai had lost her mind and got on a rampage. For the ring device on Shirai’s neck, it was ****RING WHISTLE,**** a device that would send the warning to ring alerts. And this time, their lamp indicators were red and Shirai needed her doctor, Heaven Canceller to treat her wounds once again.

\-- Hospital in front of the certain room --

Misaki was so nervous and so worried. Her bad luck might affect the girl who saved her and she couldn’t stop worrying as she kept walking back and forth in front of the emergency room hastily. The doctor, Heaven Canceller was surprised when he saw Shirai was taken out from the ambulance car and got so shocked to see Misaki with her. But he quickly took care of Shirai and the nurses had told Misaki to wait until they were done treating her.

_What should I do? What should I do?! Is she okay? Is she even okay?! Misaki you’re so messed up! Your uselessness causing all this! I must get in and see how she’s with my own eyes!_

Misaki wanted to get into that room but soon the door opened up as Heaven Canceller (let’s call him the doctor) and the nurses came out.

“How’s she?!” Misaki asking hastily and they got surprised to see her reaction but the doctor signaled the nurses to leave them alone.

“Don’t worry. She’s fine. She’ll heal in some days. It’s not too severe for the gritted burns on her back to take her life or her ability to move. But overall, she’s just exhausted due to overworking herself. You can get in and stay with her. I’ll pack some medicines for her so she can take it and go back to her room soon after she wakes up. I’ll be back in some minutes” The doctor said calmly, leaving Misaki in confusion. “That girl’s really... giving me a surprise” The doctor smiled as he walked away.

Misaki shook her head and went into Shirai’s room. She walked to the empty seat next to the sleeping girl who lay on her stomach as her back facing the ceiling then sat there. The back of Shirai’s neck had a nasty burn wound and more down to her lower back behind her patient shirt and bandage. Misaki felt so guilty and couldn’t help but let out her tears.

“I-I’m sorry. This’s my fault… I’m really sorry…” Misaki held Shirai’s right hand and put her forehead against it, crying painfully as she regretting what happened today.

It had been hours and Misaki had fallen asleep because crying the whole time. Shirai woke up and found herself on the bed of the familiar room. She spotted Misaki sleeping with her head resting on her bed while her hand holding the smaller girl’s hand. The doctor returned with a blue bag and sighed softly.

“She’s the one who brings you here. Her name is Shokuhou Misaki. One of the level 5 espers in this city and her ability is mental out. She’s the strongest telepath in this city. She’s popular with the name The Queen of Tokiwadai and she’s one year older than you but maybe she’s not that mature. It’s surprising to see you with her but I’ve heard the story from your team. They had wrapped up the mess so you can rest. You need to rest for a week at most. How about taking it as a break? You’ve run into many things ever since that bank robbery case, Shirai-san” The doctor put the bag on the drawer near the bed and Shirai sighed.

“Apprehend Team isn’t my team. They are my family and I belong to Judgement” Shirai said and the doctor giggled softly.

“Don’t be cold. They belong to you anyway. There are new clothes for you in that drawer along with your... clothes today and they will send you back to your room if you feel like it. You can do what you want to that girl. But she’s involved in this case so you better keep her close for the time being. She’s crying a lot today because of this incident. I’ll tell your supervisor about your condition tomorrow so just focus on healing your wound. Just call me if you need my help later. I need to check on some people you send to me” The doctor smiled warmly then left.

“It’s already night and… I must do something for this one” Shirai said and Misaki woke up.

“Hm?” Misaki rubbed her eyes and focused her eyes on Shirai. “S-Sorry” Misaki pulled herself away, stood straightly in instant.

“It’s alright. My name is Kurone Shirai. You can just call me Shirai. What’s yours?” Shirai got up calmly then sat to look at her better and Misaki felt nervous as she realized she still holding Shirai’s hand.

“It’s Sho... Shokuhou Misaki. Thank you for saving me and... um... I’m sorry for troubling you even though... I’m a level 5 esper here but I...” Misaki wanted to cry again but got surprised as Shirai held back her hand.

“I’m Judgement and my duty is to keep peace and protect this city along with anyone in it. It’s my job so you don’t have to feel guilty about this. I don’t take care of myself well enough and all of this is my own fault for not resting well” Shirai said calmly, being so mature despite her age and Misaki nodded. “I’m gonna go back to my room but I can’t send you back to your dorm at this hour. It’s already too late and leaving you in a hotel looks bad. So, is there a place you can stay for the night?” Shirai changed the topic and Misaki forgot about the time, and about her bag.

“You... You get hurt because protecting me and if you allow it... Can I... Can I stay with you to treat your wound? I’m... I’m gonna pay for your treatments too!” Misaki held her tears hardly, making Shirai looked away.

“Do as you like but don’t hurt yourself. This hospital is like my 3rd home so there’s no need for you to pay the bill for me. If anyone must pay for me then that’ll be that man from before. My flip note and pen got blasted by him along with my new headset and phone. And the back of my hoodie too. It must have a big hole now and that’s my favorite one for the patrol to boot” Shirai said calmly but her words were funny enough to make Misaki laughed softly.

_It’s really a new sensation for me. To feel better instantly like this. She’s... more than how she looks._

Misaki’s mood became brighter and Shirai teleported herself. She stood in front of the drawer and checked through it. Misaki couldn’t see the full nasty burns as most of them being covered by an outfit from hospital and bandage. Still, the guilt in her heart came back again and she looked down to the floor.

“Misaki” Shirai called and Misaki was caught off guard by that. “Close your eyes” Shirai glanced at her and Misaki got confused then remembered something.

“Ah... Um... Well... You need some privacy to change into your clothes. I kinda forget about it. But there’s a restroom there and you can change there.. Ah... Uh... S-Sorry! You’re wounded so you can’t move much. You can just change here. I won’t bother you” Misaki felt nervous and shy all of sudden, stumbling on some of her words.

“Cute. But that’s not why I ask you to close your eyes” Shirai said softly, still as calm as usual but Misaki blushed instantly as she just got called ‘cute’.

No one ever saying cute to her. Misaki knew. She was so used to be called ‘Pretty’ or ‘Beautiful’. She knew no one would call her cute no matter what she did. But now, she was so lost after being called cute by someone she just met today. And by a smaller girl to boot.

_Isn’t it usually the smaller one who was cute?_

Misaki never felt as shy as now and her brain was racing at full speed just like a crazy roller-coaster ran out of control. Shirai stared at her calmly but her hand wandered inside the drawer. She took her now, broken hoodie, and brought it in her arms as she walked to the still confused Misaki.

“Maybe this will make you feel better a bit” Shirai unzipped the big single pocket on her hoodie then took out the lost bag. “Sorry for looking into it but I can’t know who’s the owner of this bag if I don’t check what’s in it. Tell me if something gets broken or lost. I’ll handle it” Shirai gave back the bag to its owner and Misaki looked at her in disbelief.

“W-Wait a minute! My bag is being stolen by a cat! H-How can you find it? The cat is... is running like an Olympic runner!” Misaki was so confused and Shirai hummed a bit.

“I won’t say I find it or I take it from that cat. I see him walking into an alley and going after him. But he walks to me and just gives it to me. That cat isn’t a thief. He just likes playing around with someone. Taking their stuff then making them running after him until he lost sight of them. He likes playing tag with careless people. Well, since you don’t know about him. I can tell why he gets your bag” Shirai said and Misaki blushed again as she knew that she just got teased by her.

“Meanie” Misaki pouted a bit, but not angry with being teased by someone for the 1st time (or was it the 2nd time?).

“I’ll give you some sweet later. Check your bag, okay? I’ll change my clothes in that room” Shirai turned her back to her but before she left, Misaki tugged on her shirt.

“I... I’m gonna help you put on your medicine and bandage” Misaki still nervous about it and her hand trembling.

“Bandage? Ah... Yeah... That…” Shirai looked away as she just realized that she got bandaged. “I’ll pick my clothes and medicine pack then,” Shirai said and Misaki got curious about her reaction earlier but she let her go.

Shirai picked the clothes from the drawer then picked the blue bag and went back to Misaki. Putting those on the bed then taking out some things out from the blue bag. A bottle of spray drug, a bottle of cream medicine, and a roll of bandage along with a double sticky bandage.

“You spray my wound 1st before putting on the cream then you can put the bandage on me. Use this sticky one to stick them together. That’s all. But I need to change my clothes 1st. So if you may... you can close your eyes as I dress up myself” Shirai said and Misaki remembered that.

“S-Sure. I’ll close my eyes. Just tell me when you’re done changing” Misaki stuttered and closed her eyes after done saying that.

Shirai wanted to open her shirt but soon stopped as she glanced at Misaki who covered her face with her hands just now.

_Is she peeking at me just now?_

Shirai stared at her calmly while Misaki blushed shyly behind her hands. She did peek a bit and saw Shirai caught her eyes. It couldn’t be helped as she was so curious about the wound and peeked to see how big and how terrible the wound was. Ashamed of being caught at her 1st attempt at peeking, she used her hands to shield her whole face but she didn’t move fast enough that Shirai confirmed her peeking.

_Please let it slides! Let it slides!! I never get caught red-handed! It’s so embarrassing!_

Misaki screamed internally and Shirai sighed as she moved her hand under her shirt, tugged her long pants. Misaki’s brain got short-circuited as Shirai turned her back to her and her long pants along with her panties fell to the floor. It was black, sport panties and the shirt from the hospital was long enough to cover Shirai’s bottom. Making Misaki couldn’t see her butt and her thighs luckily. Calmly, Shirai took her new panties on the bed then wore it. It was just a glimpse but Misaki used her ability to see things in slow motion for certain time. She saw no wound but her cheeks burning by embarrassment because looking at someone’s bare thighs. Shirai took her new pants and wore it. Misaki felt like she was dying but her heart was so lively as it was beating loudly. Finally what she wanted to see came as Shirai opened her shirt and took it off. She saw the bandage covered her body neatly but soon those bandages slipped down to the floor along with still fresh red stains on them. Blood. She gulped as she smelled blood. Still fresh but the bleeding had stopped. Shirai took her new shirt. It was a soft green shirt with buttons and long sleeves. She didn’t put it on but hugged it to cover her front.

“You can open your eyes and put the medicines on me now,” Shirai said calmly and Misaki sighed as she lowered her hands down.

“Sit here. I’ll stand” Misaki got off from her seat and Shirai sat there. “My ability is mental out. I can make it painless for you... if you want” Misaki wanted to take out one of her remote from her bag and Shirai thought about it for some seconds.

“It’s fine. It’s not that painful. You don’t have to think about it. This wound isn’t enough to make me flinch” Shirai said calmly and Misaki sighed as she put back her remote into her bag.

“I’ll use my ability on you if you flinch even a bit” Misaki took the spray drug and Shirai nodded. “Excuse me” Misaki sprayed the wound carefully and Shirai didn’t react to it.

_Is it really not painful? But this wound is... It’s still fresh and... so big..._

Misaki felt concerned then Shirai hummed calmly as if signaling that she was fine. Misaki blushed slightly as she felt calmer hearing that humming sound. She had done with spraying and the challenge raised to the max level for her all of sudden. Cream. She had to put that cream on that wound. She hesitated to do it. But she knew Shirai couldn’t do it by herself. Misaki took off her gloves then took the cream. Putting some of it on her palms. Carefully, she put her hands on the wounded back of her savior today. Cold. Shirai’s body felt cold. Maybe because of the spray drug, maybe her hands just warmer. Warm. She got panicked and wanted to pull away from her hands but...

“Your hands really big” Shirai commented and Misaki blushed.

“You’re just smaller than me. My hand’s normal. Normal size for girls” Misaki retorted as she put on the cream calmly.

“Your nails... They are actually shorter than I thought. Normally girls like you have longer nails but you not. I won’t mind if you cut me by them though. I’ll count it as an accident” Shirai said and Misaki looked at her nails.

She happened to cut them short yesterday because some cream from some cake got under it and that ruined her cake buffet. Again. She was lucky as she didn’t accidentally hurt someone with her own nails.

_Maybe I’m not that unlucky._

Misaki cheered up and finally, she had done putting the cream on Shirai’s wound. She helped Shirai to put on the bandage and so they did it quickly. Shirai put on her shirt and got off from her seat.

“It’s really gotten late. I’ll write the report tomorrow. Don’t forget to check your bag again” Shirai packed her stuff into the blue bag and Misaki checked her bag.

“I’ve checked it and all is fine” Misaki noted and Shirai looked at her while slinging the blue bag to her left shoulder like it was empty. “Should I bring that for you?” Misaki asked and Shirai looked at her.

“Nope. It’s fine” Shirai said and Misaki stared at her with a ‘Really?’ look on her face. “How long you wanna stay with me? My room’s not close to your school if you wanna know” Shirai asked and Misaki thought about her school.

“I’m not in any club and I’m not a part of the student council. I’ve no classes to attend and there’s no exam to take. Huh?? Wait... We are still on holiday. I’ll stay with you until your wound is gone. I’ll help you with your treatment as I’m staying over and you better not try running away for your Judgement work or I’ll tell your doctor about it and he’ll tell your chief about it” Misaki being serious for the 1st time and Shirai looked around.

“I may not always listening to people but I’m not deaf. I won’t sneak out on you so don’t worry about it. Let’s leave now before someone see you with me” Shirai walked to Misaki’s side and Misaki blinked her eyes as she felt something familiar on her lower back. “Hold on tightly” Shirai picked her up into bridal carry smoothly as if Misaki was as light as cotton. “Let’s go” Shirai teleported them to the sky again but she used it constantly, keeping their height so it felt as if they were flying across the night sky.

Misaki saw how beautiful the scene looked at night and how starry the sky now along with how bright the moon shining. The air around them felt like a cold breeze and so calming. Her mind and heart found the peace she never felt and the hands which held her felt so soothing.

_Why am I feeling so comfortable with this?_

Misaki holding on to Shirai tightly and leaning against Shirai’s shoulder. Then, her nose caught on something alluring.

_Her scent is really soothing. Wait... Why the heck I’m sniffing someone else?! It’s really embarrassing!!_

Misaki hiding herself as she burying her face into Shirai’s shoulder. Hiding the blush on her face. Shirai recalled how she met with everyone she knew and glanced at Misaki.

_Tokiwadai Middle School... It’s for rich girls. Uiharu has an odd idea about them... But this girl is somehow... giving me a feeling of nostalgia. It’s weird…_

Shirai’s wound healed up bit by bit, a bit faster than earlier and she pulled Misaki closer to her. Finally teleporting into a building, Misaki looked around as they were inside a neat room now. Shirai put her down slowly and Misaki finally stood on the black floor. There was a bed near a wardrobe. A kitchen and a double door fridge on another side. A table with two cushions in the center of that room. Then some sports tools which you usually see in a Gym. In the complete set. Then, there was a door of glasses to go outside where the small garden with a pond and different colorful flowers being placed. Between the wardrobe and the fridge, there was a blue door with a soft rad.

_W-Wow... Amazing... I never see a room like this!_

Misaki was amazed by what she saw and Shirai put the blue bag on the small table near the wardrobe. She opened her wardrobe and checked into it.

“You can take a bath now. The blue door over there is the bathroom. You can use anything there. There’s another wardrobe in that room and you can find what you need inside it. I rarely staying here now so they are mostly new. I’ll find something you can wear to sleep. The bed is only one here and I’ve no futon for guests. It may not as big as your bed in your dorm but we can sleep on it just fine. You can go now. Leave your shoes here and put your clothes in the washing machine in the bathroom later. Ah, put your bag on the table next to mine. I’ll handle the rest” Shirai still busy searching through her wardrobe and Misaki put her bag on the table then walked to the said door.

“I’ll borrow your bath then” Misaki took off her shoes then opened the door.

Speechless. Misaki blinked her eyes as she saw a shower box, an elegant and big wardrobe. A bit away from it, a stool in front of water faucet which had a small pond for feet with a bottle of liquid soap, and a bottle of shampoo placed near it. She saw a sink with a mirror attached to it with toothpaste and toothbrush stalled in their stalls neatly, and there was a full-body length mirror attached on the wall beside it. There’s a door to the toilet too. Somehow was separated. But what made her speechless was the bathtub. It had the same size as an indoor pool and on the wall near it, there was a panel with some buttons.

“Can you call this a bathroom?” Misaki asked herself but Shirai heard it.

“I’ll set it for you. Relaxing warm water will be good. Do you have some allergies for certain flowers or certain fruits?” Shirai suddenly appeared near the panel, surprising Misaki with her sudden appearance.

“Please don’t just get into here using your teleport. And no. I don’t have an allergy toward those” Misaki calmed down herself and Shirai hummed again.

“I’ll try to remember using the door next time. Is there a scent you like?” Shirai said and Misaki remembered herself sniffing on the girl.

“Anything soothing will be good for relaxing” Misaki looked away with her right hand above her nose, covering her mouth and some part of her red cheeks.

“That’s a bit vague... I’ll add mixed flowers then. Yuzu, rose, and lily flowers will be a good mix. Okay. Done. The washing machine’s there. Just put your clothes there and press the red button. It’s automatic and your clothes will be clean and dry in 5 minutes. You don’t have to pick them out later. It’ll be dried well and flipped neatly in my wardrobe. You can jump into the bathtub and swim in it but not near the edge. The edge is to sit on. Well... Don’t overdo it. I’ll prepare the bed” Shirai said then left that room through the door, closed it without sound.

_She always looks so calm all the time. But her words are not empty. They are so full of some emotions. It’s not a time to think about it! I must take a bath!_

Misaki opened the wardrobe then saw a full set of new bath stuff in it. She glanced at the shampoo and the soap then at toothbrush and toothpaste.

_Is she even living here? Those look so unused. Like... she only using them once. It’s odd._

Misaki took a new bathrobe and slipped into it after taking off her clothes. She put her clothes into the washing machine and pressed the red button. Silently walking to where the soap and shampoo were, she sat on the stool after hanging her towel on at the towel hanger near there. Done washing her body and cleaning her mouth and face, Misaki got into the giant bathtub and sat there. She smelled the scent of sweet and soothing flowers. The water felt so relaxing and she sighed in relief.

“It’s really nice~ Unluckily, I can’t bring my friends into here. I hope they aren’t doing something crazy while I’m gone” Misaki felt worried as she could imagine what kind of trouble would appear for her sudden absence. “If only my phone is with me. I can send my location and ask them to pick me. But I leave it on the table” Misaki sighed and looked up at the ceiling and saw that there was a glass roof which let her seeing the stars in the sky.

_After this, I’ll return back to my dorm and my friends then... How about this place and Shirai-san? Will we ever meet again after this ends? She’s in Judgement so after school, she’ll be out in the city for her patrol duty. She’s a teleporter so it’s not easy to find her. What’ll happen to us after this ends?_

Misaki felt a strong agony in her heart. It’s clouding her bright mind. She had gone through a rough time but she could withstand it just fine because of her friends there with her. But if she had to bid farewell to Shirai, the chance for their meetings would be so thin. She closed her eyes and after resting her mind for some minutes, she got out of the bathtub. Misaki slipped again into the bathrobe then opened the door. Shirai was pouring warm chocolate into a cup and there was a cup of warm chocolate ready to drink.

“Misaki? Do you need some help with your hair?” Shirai put the kettle on the table then stood up.

Misaki walked to her then leaned to her, resting her arms on Shirai’s shoulder while her forehead leaning against Shirai’s. She looked into Shirai’s calm eyes. Looking into their endless calmness.

“Are you never feeling a bit nervous with someone being this close to you?” Misaki asked softly and Shirai stared into her eyes, showing gentleness inside them behind their calmness.

“You don’t get nervous being this close to me either. I’ll be cautious with you if you have something dangerous with you but I won’t get nervous at all” Shirai said clearly, being so honest and so blunt.

“Then... what if someone tries to seduce you? What’ll you feel about it?” Misaki asked something more daring and Shirai sighed.

“What kind of people will try to seduce a kid like me? If it’s you, I’m sure that you’ll get hit on by a lot of people and I really mean it” Shirai didn’t remember that she had some boys hitting on her before and most of them were older than her.

“What if a pervert being this close to you? Are you gonna get scared?” Misaki asked something more serious and Shirai stared at her sharply.

“I’m a teleporter. I can just teleport that pervert to somewhere else away from me” Shirai stated and Misaki sighed softly.

“What if that pervert has the ability to control or to restraint you? What if you can’t use your teleport and what if you can’t move an inch?” Misaki asked again and Shirai looked at her emptily.

“I’ll share my body with you if that’s the case then” Shirai closed her eyes as she said it, successfully surprising the bigger girl.

“S-Share your... what?” Misaki asked confusedly as she blushed in bright red and Shirai looked at her again.

“I wonder what,” Shirai said calmly and Misaki pouted.

“Meanie” Misaki sulked, didn’t like being teased once again.

“Want some chocolate? I’ve prepared some for you” Shirai changed the topic and Misaki looked at the warm chocolate.

“I’ll have some then... from your mouth” Misaki smirked teasingly, putting her index right finger on Shirai’s lips.

_Am I hearing things right? Should I go to the hospital and check my ears?_

Shirai got silenced by that as she stared confusedly at Misaki who just asking something really unexpected out of the box.

_Gotcha! This’s what you get from teasing The Queen!_

Misaki smiled happily inside as she successfully caught the teleporter off guard.

“Fine then. Let’s do it” Shirai accepted her order and Misaki got attacked by her own weapon as she blushed instantly.

_Really?!_

Misaki sat down on a cushion as Shirai pulled her down slowly. She was so shocked by what Shirai said. Shirai stood on her knees then took a cup of warm chocolate and drank it. Misaki got so nervous as Shirai glanced at her while drinking it. Her blood racing as her heart skipping some beats as Shirai turned to her and cupped her cheeks. She was so nervous that her mouth opened up easily as Shirai touched her chin and opened her mouth using her right thumb. Confused. Misaki was so confused at what she had done and at where she had placed herself. She usually was the one who did the mischief but right now she wasn’t the one who did the mischief. Misaki closed her eyes and felt something warm on her lips. Making her eyes opened slowly and soon finding that Shirai made her kissing the warm cup which was the other cup that still full of warm chocolate.

“Don’t try something like that or you may lose your 1st kiss. A kiss is still a kiss no matter how and with whom you doing it. Keep your lips for someone you really love, okay? The same goes for your body. Don’t let anyone touch you freely unless you really love that person. But it’ll be such a waste if that person doesn’t really love you. You’re more expensive than how you look so don’t be a cheap one” Shirai sat on another cushion and put that cup on the table again.

“You’re so mean. Always teasing me like that” Misaki put her right hand on her mouth, looking away with burning cheeks.

“You’re already a tease without teasing anyone,” Shirai said calmly as she poured another warm chocolate into her empty cup and drank it quietly, surprising Misaki with that statement.

_Say what?!_

Burning. Misaki’s brain was burning by the flames of shyness. She shook her head quickly then drank the warm chocolate while looking away from Shirai. Trying to put out the flame of shyness she just got. Shirai glanced at her secretly and sighed softly as she finished her drink.

_She’s not aware of herself but worries for someone else. She’ll need someone to keep her safe or she’ll fall off into ruin. I’ll take her statement about today’s case tomorrow._

Shirai stayed calm and quiet. Letting Misaki calming down.

“I’ve prepared something for you to wear on the bed. Sorry but I don’t have the right clothes parts for your upper and lower part” Shirai said and Misaki coughed as she remembered that she still wore a bathrobe with nothing under it.

“I’ll dress up then!” Misaki quickly took the said clothes on the bed then ran into the bathroom.

“She’s gonna stay here for some days. I must buy some clothes for her to wear tomorrow” Shirai wrote that into her new flip note and looked at her new pen which she had put on the table, beside her cup. “I need to buy new hoodie as well and get a new headset along with it. That man really giving me much trouble” Shirai closed her flip note then teleported it into her secret drawer along with its pen.

Misaki sighed then put on the yukata. It was a yukata which big enough to wrap her body. She saw the full body mirror attached on the wall and looked at her own reflection. Yukata she wore probably some kind of pajamas. It was in calm blue color with calm green pastel flower patterns. She smiled as liked it then hanged the bathrobe on its hanger. She felt nervous as she stood in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, Misaki opened the door and stepped into that room. Shirai was putting a big pillow on the bed since there was one pillow there earlier. Misaki felt nervous again as she saw the blanket. They really would share a bed tonight.

“Do you wanna sleep on the right side or on the left side?” Shirai asked and Misaki touched the bed.

“I’m used to sleeping alone so I always sleep in the middle,” Misaki said and Shirai looked at the table which she had cleaned and tidied up. “How will you sleep later? Your back is... wounded so you can’t lie on your back, right?” Misaki asked carefully, still feeling shy with the previous chat.

“I’ll just lie on my stomach. I’m used to sleeping like that” Shirai answered nonchalantly, making Misaki turned to see her.

“On a bed like this?” Misaki asked in disbelief as if she heard something not normal.

“It may not as comfy as your bed in your dorm but it’s still a bed. At least it’s better than the ground inside an underground stone cave” Shirai said frankly then Misaki walked to her and put her arms around Shirai’s neck again.

“I’m not letting you lie on the bed like this as I’m staying here with you” Misaki stated and Shirai blinked her eyes.

“Then where I should sleep if not on the bed?” Shirai asked calmly and Misaki led her to get on the bed.

So daring. One might say so if they knew what Misaki did. She led Shirai to get on the bed as she lied on her back on it. Leading Shirai to get on top of herself. Shirai looked at her in confusion and Misaki put the blanket on them.

“You only allowed sleeping on me as I’m staying here. Sick people shouldn’t sleep on a stiff bed” Misaki said as she wrapped her arms around Shirai’s neck calmly.

“Are you sure about this? It may be painful for you and it’ll be hard for you to breathe with someone sleep on you. The human body becomes heavier when they aren’t awake” Shirai asked as her voice filled with concern and Misaki smiled softly at her.

“If that’s the case then you can give me some good night kiss to make up for it~” Misaki teased but soon blushed in bright red as that habit of teasing someone slipped out from her tongue. “I mean... Um...” Misaki looked away, not know what to say and Shirai leaned to her until their foreheads met.

“Your tongue needs to learn to not tease someone like that. That’s dangerous. You’ll get raped by someone for sure if you say that again” Shirai said seriously and Misaki felt her warm breath against her face.

“Will you do it to me if I say it again?” Misaki asked something unexpected and Shirai looked away, refused to answer that. “I want you to tell me honestly,” Misaki said and Shirai sighed then looked back at her and got stunned as Misaki cupped her cheeks. “Why are you protecting me? Is it your duty as Judgement or there’s something else?” Misaki asked curiously and Shirai held her hands gently.

“I’m keeping my words to you. I’ve told you that I’ll keep you safe and I’m doing it” Shirai answered and Misaki remembered that then recalled the wound caused by that.

“Why? Because I’m a civilian?” Misaki asking with a tad of sadness in her voice.

“It’s my will to protect people and you’re one of them. Civilian or not. Enemy or not. I won’t let them suffer even more. If it’s just for my duty as Judgement then I won’t save that man and I’ll teleport something into him instead of teleporting myself to beat him with my own body” Shirai stared into Misaki’s eyes deeply, making Misaki sighed.

“If you protect someone who wanna kill you, are you gonna let them hurt you and kill you too?” Misaki asked sadly, wanting to cry again and Shirai looking away.

“I’m sorry for making you cry,” Shirai said softly and Misaki pouted.

“If you know then don’t let anyone hurt you. I’m a telepath. I have sharper sense than anyone” Misaki sulked and Shirai looked at her calmly.

“I can’t promise to not getting hurt in battle but I’ll try to stay alive,” Shirai said and Misaki blushed slightly as she heard those words.

“Don’t say I’ll try. You mustn’t give up on your life no matter what happens. Don’t fight it if you can’t survive it” Misaki warned and Shirai was surprised by those words.

“I’ll come to you if you can’t escape from danger” Shirai rested herself on Misaki, hiding her face by doing it.

“You better not die in front of me while saving me” Misaki wrapped back her arms around Shirai’s neck, closing her eyes as she trying her best to not cry again.

“Am I heavy for you?” Shirai asked and Misaki blushed as she didn’t expect that coming.

“You’re gonna say that I’m heavy, aren’t you?” Misaki pouted and Shirai hummed softly.

“Nah. You’re not that heavy. I can carry you just fine. Even if you jump to me, I can catch you just fine. You’re just not athletic if I must say. I have a friend who’s not athletic too. You’ve tried your best on running after that cat today. If you train your body a bit daily, I’m sure you’ll be more athletic. At least, you can run away from danger. That’ll be good enough. You don’t have to force yourself because you’re not alone. I’ll support you” Shirai said calmly and Misaki smiled because of that.

“Do you think I’m not fat?” Misaki asked and Shirai looked at her in surprise. “Someone in my school told me that I’m fat” Misaki’s cheeks tainted in red and Shirai looked at her confusedly.

“Let’s see...” Shirai moved her hands and touched Misaki’s side, making Misaki tensing up. “Hm...” Shirai moved her hands and held Misaki’s arms then held Misaki’s legs and thighs. “Hm...” Shirai cupped Misaki’s cheeks and Misaki held her urge to hide. “You’re not fat. Just a bit squishy. Especially your sides and your thighs. They feel so soft though and they are softer than my b-???” Shirai got her mouth shut as Misaki put her hands on Shirai’s mouth while blushing beet red.

“Please say no more” Misaki’s head steamed as her shyness broke her limit then pulled her hands away from Shirai’s face.

“Your hand is soft and smell sweet like ice cream,” Shirai noticed it and Misaki got her brain exploded from feeling so shy. “You are cute type” Shirai noted and Misaki wanted to just disappear somewhere but her ability wasn’t that.

“I’m gonna swing to you if you keep teasing me,” Misaki said to herself and Shirai patted her head with her right hand gently.

“Close your eyes and let’s sleep now,” Shirai said and Misaki stared at her with a small pout.

“I don’t accept being the teased one here” Misaki complained and Shirai put her right finger on Misaki’s lips.

“You’re already a tease yourself. Let’s have some rest now, Misaki” Shirai said and Misaki covered her mouth using her right hand.

“Meanie,” Misaki said and Shirai had slept on her. “Kurone Shirai” Misaki looked away as her heart pounded loudly. “You’re so mean. Making me like this and sleeping on me just like that. You should take responsibility for making me feel this” Misaki pouted then sighed before closing her eyes and putting her left hand above them. “I never… get treated like this” Misaki said then drifted to sleep.

It was a peaceful night and a quiet one. Misaki didn’t know that there were some hidden cameras in that room and someone was watching them the whole time. The Head Chief of Judgement, Garnet smiling happily as she watching them.

"I want Shirai to enroll in Tokiwadai Academy and stay in there," Garnet said to Ara, one of Apprehend Skill.

“I’m gonna talk to her supervisor about it. Leave it to me, Garnet-san” Ara said then left with a bright smile.

“Mental Out, huh? It’s really unexpected. Well, Shirai’s getting better a lot today. I’ll send some gifts for them tomorrow and some rewards to her guardians and friends” Garnet wrote into her diary about what she had watched today and looked at it dearly.

\-- to be continued --

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos if you like it and I'll work on the next chapter~  
> I hope you like this and sorry about the less appearance of Uiharu here.  
> Tell me what do you think after reading this one so I can do better at the next one.


End file.
